


И солнце снова всходит

by softly_play, WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party



Series: мини G — PG-13 (2019) [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (Natasha is older than in MCU timeline), Aliases, Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Getting to Know Each Other, Not copy to another site, Time Loop, although Opponents to Allies to Lovers is more appropriate really, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-13 20:44:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17495039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softly_play/pseuds/softly_play, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party/pseuds/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party
Summary: Во время одной из привычных операций перехвата Пегги застревает во временной петле с женщиной, охраняющей её цель. И, оказывается, можно было бы застрять и с кем-нибудь похуже.





	И солнце снова всходит

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [and the sun just goes on rising](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13609320) by [ifimightchime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifimightchime/pseuds/ifimightchime). 



> AU, день сурка, Наташа старше канонного возраста.

Странно видеть Редмонд на улицах города, освещённую полуденным солнцем вместо тусклого офисного света; видеть не на фотографиях со слежки. Пегги смотрит, как она подходит, и с неохотой понимает, почему Щ.И.Т. проморгал её; даже зная, как та дерётся, и зная, что происходит, Пегги всё равно почти верит довольному выражению на лице Редмонд, её расслабленной походке. Она мастерица в своём деле, и хотя Пегги по-прежнему хочет сжечь исследовательский отдел целиком за то, что не ознакомились с прошлым Редмонд, она сама видит, насколько незаметной та может быть, если хочет.

Даже несмотря на мрачный тон голоса широкая улыбка с её лица не пропадает.

— Ладно. Я пришла.

— Спасибо, — тихо отвечает Пегги, удивление едва заметно в глубине глаз Редмонд. — Я наблюдала за своей командой, как и обещала. Ни у кого нет признаков возвращения воспоминаний. Только у нас.

Редмонд вздыхает, долго и низко.

— Этого я и боялась.

Они молчат с секунду, стоя бок о бок. Улица тихая; не совсем пустынная, но малолюдная, и Пегги считает, что шёпота будет достаточно. Редмонд, видимо, тоже заинтересована в том, чтобы их не услышали. И нападать, похоже, не собирается, но Пегги продолжает следить за её руками краем глаза, готовая оказать сопротивление.

— Я пыталась забрать его утром, — медленно говорит Редмонд, и Пегги едва успевает притормозить, понимая, что это предложение мира. Она не ожидала, что Редмонд действительно будет сотрудничать, учитывая, что команда Пегги гоняется за человеком, которого Редмонд должна охранять; Пегги вообще не должна была искать взаимопомощи, но это странное, невозможное повторение событий кажется куда важнее Кахилла.

Пегги думает, что не только ей не хочется оказаться в ловушке в невыносимом одиночестве. Десять дней одинаковых пробуждений, инструктажа, перестрелки и нелогичного перезапуска почти заставляют её усомниться в собственной вменяемости. Ей кажется, что она не спала с того первого раза, как кабинет растворился в зелёном пульсирующем свете и она распахнула глаза в темноте утра.

Она пыталась вздремнуть перед встречей с Редмонд, но когда закрывала глаза, видела лишь волны зелёного света.

— И? — Пегги принимает предложение, ни на что не соглашаясь, и ждёт продолжения.

— Кахилл держит чемодан при себе. Я могу залезть в ящик, достать цилиндр, но без чемодана не уверена, что всё… перезагрузится, — чуть ли не выплёвывает Редмонд с удивительной яростью, — прежде чем у меня появится шанс сделать что-то ещё. Не знаю, важен ли чемодан, но в конце концов попробуем хоть что-то новое.

— Да, вариантов у нас не так много, — со вздохом соглашается Пегги. Похоже, уже неважно, кто прикасается к цилиндру; каждое утро они просыпаются и единственные помнят, что происходило. — Возможно, если никто не полезет в ящик…

— Кахилл без него не уйдёт, — говорит Редмонд, качая головой, и её губы изгибаются в кривой улыбке. — Ты можешь оставить его в одиночестве, чтобы он успел переложить цилиндр, и посмотреть, что произойдёт.

Это заманчиво, но есть разница между задвиганием работы на второй план перед лицом невозможного и игнорированием работы вообще. Поимка Кахилла при попытке спрятать странный зелёный цилиндр в чемодан всё ещё лучший способ застать его без охраны. Кроме того…

— Кто-нибудь всё равно откроет, чтобы взглянуть, — говорит она со вздохом. — Учитывая, насколько он важен для Кахилла, кто-нибудь всё равно захочет узнать, что там.

— Воспользуемся служебным положением? — предлагает Редмонд, и Пегги поднимает бровь. — Я делаю свою домашнюю работу, директор.

«Я, — подмечает Пегги, — не мы». Говорит ли это о недостатке влиятельности или доверия Редмонд к своим — Пегги не уверена, но это точно что-то значит. Что-то, с чем она может работать.

— Мне надо возвращаться, пока команда не хватилась, — неохотно говорит Пегги. — Буду думать.

— Я тоже, — отвечает Редмонд почти заинтересованно и замолкает. — Три дня. Если мы всё ещё будем ходить кругами, можем встретиться тут же. Не то чтобы у кого-то была возможность запомнить наше расписание, — добавляет она, и Пегги сдерживает смех.

— Ладно. Три дня.

Она чувствует, как Редмонд провожает её взглядом, словно проверяет, и поэтому не оглядывается, пока не заворачивает за угол.

* * *

— Почему ты не пробуешь сбежать с Кахиллом утром? — выпаливает Пегги, пока Редмонд устраивается рядом. Прошло три бесполезных дня, и из-за разочарования становится всё труднее держать язык за зубами. Раз за разом, что бы она ни делала, день идёт своим чередом. И ничто не срабатывает: предупреждает ли она команду о Редмонд или нет; забирается ли она в кабинет Кахилла или нет; убивает ли его или оставляет в живых; прикасается ли кто-нибудь к зелёному цилиндру в ящике стола или оставляет нетронутым. Неважно, мир всё равно соскальзывает в зелёный свет, и она просыпается в конспиративной квартире ранним утром.

Она начинает гадать, может, она в самом деле сошла с ума, и то, как изящная Редмонд врывается в рутину повторяющихся дней, не помогает.

Редмонд разворачивается к ней с абсолютно безразличным выражением лица, и они изучают друг друга в тишине. Пегги в общем-то и не ждёт ответа, но она уверена, что Редмонд об этом задумывалась; та кажется умной, слишком умной, чтобы пропустить такой очевидный вариант. Сбежать с Кахиллом до того, как прибудут агенты Щ.И.Т.а, и обойтись без схватки. Может, тогда что-то изменится.

— Завтра утром я собираюсь проникнуть в кабинет, — в конце концов говорит Редмонд, игнорируя вопрос. — Посмотрим, изменится ли что-нибудь, если забрать его с утра пораньше. Думаю, нам не стоит встречаться послезавтра, но я постараюсь застать тебя в офисе, чтобы убедиться, что наши результаты совпадают.

— Хорошо, — вздыхает Пегги, закрывая глаза и поднимая руку, чтобы помассировать виски. — Эта идея не хуже прочих. Я позволила Ду… одному из своих взять его в руки пару дней назад, и, похоже, ничего не поменялось. — Она позволила Дугану полностью ощупать его, не озаботившись предупреждениями и не прося быть осторожнее; она даже заставила его разбить цилиндр, так же, как сделала сама в первый раз: сдавить на удивление хрупкий материал и смотреть, как легко он поддаётся под рукой.

Она читает Дугана, как открытую книгу, и на следующий день он вёл себя точно так же, как остальные. Она чуть не проболталась ему, наблюдая и отчаянно желая верить, что не успела заметить, как он стал хорошим актёром, — всё лучше, чем думать, что в этой странной петле всегда будут только она и едва знакомая женщина.

— Кахилл никогда не трогает его без перчаток, но если и это не сработает, постараюсь заставить другого охранника взять его. — В голосе Редмонд не так уж много надежды на удачный исход, но им ничего больше не остаётся.

— Хорошо. Тогда ещё через три дня? — спрашивает Пегги, и Редмонд кивает.

* * *

На следующий день во время инструктажа Пегги закрывает глаза и открывает их в утренней темноте.

Она ворочается в кровати, снова закрывая глаза, стараясь урвать ещё кусочек сна, пока не подскочил адреналин, но так и не может перестать видеть зелень.

* * *

— Я допросила Кахилла, — приветствует её Редмонд как ни в чём не бывало, когда они встречаются в следующий раз. Пегги не реагирует мгновение, потом жестом предлагает ей продолжать. — Он ничего не знает, и цилиндр — чем бы он ни был — среагировал, как только я открыла ящик. Мне не хватило времени даже положить его в чемодан, не говоря уж о том, чтобы запереть.

Пегги прикусывает язык, чтобы не выругаться, и понимающе кивает.

— Ладно. Есть ещё идеи?

* * *

— Кахилл не станет меня слушать, — говорит Редмонд из ниоткуда. Уже около месяца они живут в этом бесконечном цикле, это шестая их послеполуденная встреча, Пегги открывает рот — извинения крутятся на кончике языка. Их встречи становятся всё короче и короче. Она сама не знает, зачем пришла, разве что надеялась, что, может, вдвоём им удастся найти выход, раз уж самой не удаётся.

Она проглатывает готовое сорваться с языка «прощай» и обдумывает слова Редмонд.

— Насчёт чего?

— Я пытаюсь уговорить его сбежать, — устало объясняет Редмонд. — Пытаюсь уговорит его положить цилиндр в чемодан до того, как появятся остальные. Он не слушает. Он всегда в поле зрения другого охранника. Я надеялась, что если он запрёт цилиндр надолго… но это тоже не работает.

Пегги не думала, что Редмонд выдаст столько информации, тем более по своей воле, но, видимо, три недели здесь измучали и её. Всё начинает казаться разумным, если это может помочь сдвинуть дело с мёртвой точки, и неважно, с кем придётся сотрудничать. Работа больше не кажется важной; она даже пыталась позволить Кахиллу разобраться с чемоданом и сбежать, но и так ничего не вышло.

— У меня закончились идеи, — подводит итог Редмонд, в первый раз не скрывая разочарования, и Пегги понимает её очень хорошо.

— Ты же наёмница, верно? — осторожно спрашивает она, наблюдая, не отгородится ли Редмонд снова. — Не как Пибоди, который часть компании. Ты работаешь на него всего четыре месяца.

— Вроде того, — устало соглашается Редмонд.

— Это из-за того, что ты женщина? — предполагает Пегги, и Редмонд кивает. — Конечно. Но я не это имела в виду. Ты не предана ему.

— Хочешь, чтобы я дала тебе его поймать?

— У нас довольно опытные следователи. Если он что-нибудь знает, они это выяснят. Если не знает, у нас есть учёные.

— А если мы не успеем посадить его на самолёт до того, как снова откатимся назад? — спрашивает Редмонд, поднимая брови, и Пегги пожимает плечами.

— Это уже что-то новое.

Они молчат, и Редмонд отводит взгляд.

— Я подумаю об этом, — говорит она, и Пегги больше не поднимает эту тему.

* * *

На шестой неделе ноги сами приводят Пегги к их обычному месту встречи.

— Я сегодня отдыхаю, — прямо говорит она. — Что бы ты ни хотела попробовать, как бы ни хотела поиграться ещё — сегодня вечером без меня.

Редмонд молча смотрит на неё. Они много времени проводят в молчании, когда встречаются, и встречаются всё чаще и чаще; всё больше и больше кажется, что все варианты исчерпаны, и приятно просто побыть с кем-то, кто понимает, насколько происходящее странно. Пегги устала; устала каждую ночь ввязываться в бессмысленную перестрелку, которая ничего не изменит; устала гадать, пострадает ли кто-то сегодня; устала пытаться придумывать идеи на ходу.

Одна ночь. Ей нужна всего лишь одна ночь.

— Что собираешься делать? — наконец спрашивает Редмонд, и Пегги пожимает плечами.

— Не знаю. Может, спать. Пить, — прибавляет она, и это вызывает у Редмонд улыбку. — Всё, чего я не делала уже сорок три дня. Я устала. А ты нет, Редмонд?

Редмонд долго молчит, и Пегги уже собирается попрощаться, когда та говорит:  
— Наташа.

— Наташа?.. — повторяет Пегги, ожидая продолжения.

— Да, — говорит Редмонд — Наташа, — не вдаваясь в подробности.

Пегги начала подозревать, что Норма Редмонд — псевдоним, сразу, как узнала, что та наёмница и Щ.И.Т. понятия об этом не имел; она принимает подтверждение своей догадки с лёгкой улыбкой.

— Можешь звать меня Пегги, если хочешь.

Наташа хмыкает и наконец разворачивается к ней. На её губах появляется намёк на улыбку. Не на ту широкую улыбку, которую она до сих пор натягивает всякий раз на встречу с Пегги — хотя вряд ли кто-то ещё это вспомнит; всего лишь чуть приподнятые уголки, куда честнее.

— Возьми перерыв сегодня. А я завтра. Кто знает — может, это нарушит привычный порядок.

— Стоит попытаться, — соглашается Пегги, и впервые за долгое время ей кажется, что шанс действительно есть.

* * *

Два повторённых дня спустя они снова оказываются бок о бок на улице, и Наташа смотрит не на неё, а на небо.

— Я улетела из страны, — говорит она и качает головой. — Не помогло.

— Да, — со вздохом соглашается Пегги. — Ладно, видимо, придётся думать дальше.

— А что ещё остаётся? — спрашивает Наташа измученно — раньше такого не было, и у Пегги нет ответа.

* * *

Какое-то время они встречаются каждый день. Пегги начинает терять счёт времени, забывает, что и когда они успели испробовать. Не то чтобы им как-то удавалось сохранять для себя информацию. Она записывает испробованные методы каждый день, как будто от этого в голове родятся новые идеи, но больше не помнит верный порядок.

Наташа кладёт руку ей на плечо; она впервые касается её не в драке, и Пегги вздрагивает.

— Устроим себе выходной.

Прошло две недели с тех пор, как они пытались отдохнуть; не так много времени, и Пегги признаётся себе, что не хочет опять пропустить драку.

— Обе сразу? — спрашивает она вместо этого и разводит руками, когда Наташа кивает. — Ладно. Куда пойдём?

Наташа, кажется, удивлена, и Пегги гадает, может, она вовсе не собиралась проводить выходной вдвоём, но Наташа отталкивается от стены и уводит Пегги вниз по улице.

Всё довольно скромно: ужин и парочка историй, бережно избавленных от любой секретной или слишком личной информации — вечер тихий, спокойный, и компания Наташи не так уж плоха, но мир снова накрывает зелёной волной, когда Пегги пьёт четвёртый бокал.

Она открывает глаза в темноте, чувствуя привкус вина на языке, и в этот раз ей удаётся урвать ещё немного сна и видеть лишь оттенки зелёного.

* * *

— Я хочу сдаться, — говорит Наташа три месяца и неделю спустя, когда тайные встречи на улице превращаются в ежедневные обеды и разговоры, в которых невзначай упоминаются даты, и имена, и пространные размышления на тему, что ещё они могут попробовать.

— Мы пытались взять его и… — начинает Пегги, но замолкает, поймав Наташин взгляд.

— Я устала… устала от всего, устала от Кахилла, не вижу смысла драться каждую ночь, чтобы сохранить лицо. Я сама уберу Пибоди, отдам его тебе. Сэкономлю нам время и силы. Может, наконец, всё удастся, если нас не будут пытаться подстрелить, — прибавляет Наташа, криво улыбаясь.

Звучит заманчиво; не надо беспокоиться, что придётся пробиваться в неприятных, а то и совершенно ужасных условиях, не надо думать о несущественных мелочах. Но Пегги всё ещё хмурится, вспоминая о последствиях.

— А когда мы всё исправим?

Она намеренно не поднимает вопрос о том, удастся ли им вообще, но Наташа фыркает и всё равно спрашивает:  
— Ты имеешь в виду если? — Она пожимает плечами. — Я разберусь.

— У Кахилла есть партнёры. Работодатели. Им это не понравится. — Пегги чувствует себя обязанной напомнить.

— Я… — Наташа колеблется, расправляя плечи, прежде чем продолжить. — Я им не доверяю. Я лучше заключу сделку с тобой. Мы ведь можем? Заключить сделку? Ты сможешь меня защитить? — прибавляет она, искоса глядя на Пегги, которой остаётся лишь кивнуть.

— Если бы ты помогала нам. Я могла бы придумать оправдание. Видимо, эти обеды на что-то годятся, — смеясь, прибавляет она, и Наташа отзывается эхом. — Мы могли бы так поступить, да.

— Хорошо, — Наташа встаёт, легко пожимая Пегги руку перед уходом. — Сегодня вечером скручу их всех. Посмотрим, насколько далеко нам удастся зайти, пока нас не выкинет обратно.

* * *

Они сажают Кахилла в машину, но это куда больше, чем удавалось раньше.

Следующей ночью они заходят ещё дальше, и Пегги думает, что если она будет достаточно терпелива, они как-нибудь смогут найти выход.

* * *

Ей требуется ещё полторы недели, чтобы озвучить крутящуюся в голове мысль, и она удивляется так же сильно, как и Наташа, когда посреди разговора у неё вырывается:  
— Знаешь, ты ведь можешь работать с нами.

Наташа откидывается в кресле, её лицо снова становится тревожно пустым. В последнее время такое бывало всё реже и реже, пока они болтали, и Пегги хмурится, видя эту маску опять.

— Я наёмница. Не думаю, что вольюсь в правительственную команду.

— Ты подстраиваешься так же хорошо, как и другие шпионы, и дерёшься лучше половины моих ведущих агентов, — замечает Пегги, качая головой. — Я не знаю, как тебя тренировали, но ты создана для полевой работы. А мы не стали менее смертоносны только потому, что нас наняли официально. И так можно было бы обеспечить тебе защиту. Кроме того, — прибавляет она, пытаясь улыбнуться, — мне может потребоваться поддержка, когда я буду обо всём докладывать, а то мне никто не поверит.

Наташа слегка улыбается и пожимает плечами.

— Я подумаю, — говорит она, и Пегги даёт ей сменить тему.

В прошлый раз размышления Наташи им здорово помогли; Пегги лишь надеется, что это тоже повторится.

* * *

В итоге ответ оказывается до смешного прост, и Пегги уже не уверена, не розыгрыш ли это или, может, безусловное доказательство того, что ей всё померещилось.

Они давно начали сторониться цилиндра, из-за которого всё завертелось, ещё до того, как Наташа решила сдаваться каждую ночь, но после нескольких недель Пегги решает разок ограбить ящик сама. Может, это что-то изменит; может, сейчас, после перерыва, контакт с цилиндром разорвёт петлю вместо того, чтобы запустить её по новой.

Она всего лишь открывает ящик, и мир окрашивается зелёным, и Пегги устала, устала скрывать правду от команды, устала ждать будущего, устала от разочарования, устала от этого настороженного ожидания.

Поддавшись порыву, она поднимает пистолет и выпускает обойму в эту загадочную штуку, которая заставляет день повторяться, и с тянущим чувством в груди ждёт, что будет дальше, уверенная, что станет хуже, но хоть что-то пойдет по-другому, хоть что-то изменится… 

И ничего не происходит.

Зелёный отступает, и она слышит, как команда обыскивает соседний кабинет, как Кахилл проклинает Наташу за то, что сдала его.

Ничего не происходит, и темнота не наступает, и время идёт вперёд.

Она понимает, насколько дико должно быть команде, когда они находят её, истерически смеющуюся и изо всех сил вцепившуюся в шкаф, но она не может остановиться. Она всё равно не смогла бы ничего объяснить, даже если бы успокоилась.

* * *

Где-то между приборкой офиса и посадкой команды на самолёт Наташа исчезает.

Пегги не удивлена, совсем нет, но она всё ещё осматривает аэропорт, надеясь увидеть мелькнувшие рыжие волосы.

* * *

Проходит два месяца, два чудесных непрерывных месяца, когда по пути домой Пегги понимает, что её преследуют.

Она сама успела нажить столько врагов, что невозможно сосчитать; а у Щ.И.Т.а врагов и того больше. Нет причин для надежды, но она останавливается на малолюдной тёмной улице. Нет причин для бездействия, надо доставать из сумки пистолет, но она ждёт, прислонившись спиной к стене, словно у неё вечность в запасе, чтобы вот так стоять.

Долго ждать не приходится — кто-то подпирает стену рядом, краем глаза Пеги видит мелькнувшие рыжие волосы и улыбается.

— Я подумала, — тихо говорит Наташа и поворачивается к ней. — В Щ.И.Т.е всё ещё есть место для наёмницы?

— Думаю, мы сможем его найти.

— Наверное, твоя команда не питает ко мне никаких тёплых чувств после моего исчезновения?

— Я воспользуюсь служебным положением, — высокомерно говорит Пегги и получает в награду улыбку. Она видела эту улыбку во снах. — Я скучала по тебе, — признаётся она; Наташа немного напрягается, но Пегги не двигается, лишь пристально смотрит, дожидаясь ответа.

— Я тоже, — отвечает та. — Мне нужно кое-что доделать. Мои… 

— Всё в порядке, — перебивает Пегги. Они обсудят всё потом, разберутся в историях, именах и датах, вокруг которых давно ходили кругами, но сейчас ей не хочется говорить о делах.

— Правда? — тихо спрашивает Наташа, и Пегги улыбается.

— Посиди со мной вечером. Поужинаем, — предлагает Пегги. — Обо всём поговорим завтра.

Наташа смотрит в ответ с секунду, потом кивает. Пегги отталкивается от стены и собирается продолжить путь домой, но Наташа внезапно оказывается совсем близко, преграждает дорогу и кладёт руку ей на плечо. Пегги позволяет ей перехватить инициативу, с жадностью отвечая на поцелуй и обнимая за спину, удерживая Наташу на несколько долгих, прекрасных минут.

— Это же не станет проблемой при устройстве на работу, не так ли? — сухо спрашивает она, когда они наконец отрываются друг от друга, глаза обеих горят в полумраке, и Пегги смеётся.

— Думаю, мы справлялись с проблемами и посложнее, — говорит она и снова целует Наташу, пока та не начала спорить.

**Author's Note:**

> Внутрикомандная Санта для **< <котенка>>**


End file.
